Xiaolin Days Happier Times a Distant Memory
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Set after the 2 dragons time at Xiaolin. Kimiko and Rai have finally found real happiness together. Hence. Raikim. Now a oneshot considering the no review status.


Hey everyone! How's it going? I know, your probably wondering - "What the heck is she doing? Writing another story when she hasn't even finished her last one"? Well. This ideas been bugging me for a while. So enjoy this story well you can, 'cause when I'm finished I have an announcement to make, and granted some of you already know what it is.

Kimiko's POV -

A proposition under the stars, with the Tokyo Tower in the background, casting a shadow over us. It all seems like a fairy tale dream. Is any of this for real? Or not.

The reality is - right now, I have tears of the most fulfilled happiness in my eyes. Looking down at the man I've been in love with since I was 14. That was 6 years ago. And I still haven't tired of him yet. But I never expected to. He's on one knee, looking up at me with the smile that I fell in love with so long ago. In his hand is a velvet box, that holds a very modest, yet uniquely gorgeous diamond ring.

I would tell you the whole story, but it's really long. And, admittedly, there's some things my Dad doesn't even know about. Make out sessions can get a little -err- X-Rated. Long story short, Raimundo Pedrosa, is the guy I met by complete chance at a Xiaolin Temple set in the mountains of China. Along with two other boys, Omi, and Clay, we mastered our Elemental Powers and came very far, and eventually after minor problems with our team setup, Raimundo rose to the ranks of Shoku Master. Leading our team, we eventually accomplished everything required of us. Grabbing Sheng-gong-wu after Wu, we gradually began to have everyone. After having Dojo become the Guardian of the Ancient Scroll again, everything was good. At 18, I left the temple with Raimundo and 2 years later, I haven't used my fire power since.

In between all that though, Raimundo still found time to woo me into his arms. He was and still is everything I could ever want, all in one. He an be any great emotion, and any bad one. I can be the same, and when I used to use fire, Raimundo would often joke about my fiery temper. Whenever I think about him, my breath seems caught in my throat. But after that wooing period, our mutual attraction turned from liking to loving. Of course, it only took me 1 year to realize that, and Raimundo said he knew he loved me shortly after we started dating. When we left the Temple, with him at 18 ½ years old, and like I said, me at 18, we stopped by my Dad's company first. My Dad offered Raimundo a job, already bonding with Raimundo during the countless visits during our Xiaolin Days. Raimundo quickly rose through the ranks as I knew he would, and is now my Dad's second hand. I myself and content to remain at CEO of the Tohomiko Electronics.

So there's the long story short. But I still think it's a long story, especially if you add all the details. Raimundo, by the way, is the Xiaolin Master of the Wind. Basically though, I love him, he loves me. Simple right? Some things aren't always as they seem though. Raimundo knows how unhappy I am about not being abled to use fire anymore. But I decided it was for the best, because I knew that this day would eventually come. And when we make a family, I would never forgive myself if something went wrong if I were to lose my temper.

Which leads to the reason why I had Master Fung sealed my elemental power of Fire when I left the Temple. Raimundo begged me not to, but to me, it seemed absolutely necessary. The downsides were that now, I can't feel anyone's essence, or their chi. I feel almost blind, and that feeling still hasn't went away like I imagined it would. Raimundo now only uses his power at a minimum. I know he would have his own training ground if he knew it wouldn't make me sad.

Anyway. I bet your dying to know. Back to reality. As I look down at this man, with the still as-spiky-as-ever brunette hair, the green eyes and the smile on his face that looked like he way always teasing you. I love this man more than anything in the world.

"Yes." I said, trying to keep my voice relatively calm.

Helping him to his feet, his arms surrounded me and pulled me close like he's done so many times before. Raimundo always did say his favorite thing to do was hugging me. I smiled against his shoulder, a smile he couldn't see, but undoubtably felt. This was happiness. Right here and now. Our fingers intertwined, another memory that was constantly repeated. Standing on my tippy-toes, I kissed him on the cheek. As we stared into each other eyes, a scene truly out of a romance novel, I tried my best to implant this memory into my mind, so it would never ever fade away.

---

Whoop. Well then. I still got it I believe. Even more so than before. I think. Err. See! Now that this is written, it makes me want to keep writing RaiKim more than ever. Err. I'll never have the guts to make my announcement! Everyone will surely kill me! Bites nails nervously Err. But that's a little later on.

This is just the Prologue. The real action starts in Chapter one! And I'm going for 100 reviews again!

-RKL!


End file.
